A multimedia broadcast/multicast service (MBMS) is a technology for transmitting data from a data source to multiple receive ends (such as user equipment) by means of a shared network resource. While providing a multimedia service, the multimedia broadcast/multicast service can effectively use the network resource, and implement high-rate multimedia broadcast and multicast. An evolved multimedia broadcast/multicast service (eMBMS) technology (also referred to as LTE (Long Term Evolution) broadcast) is an LTE-technology-based evolved broadcast/multicast function that develops based on the MBMS technology. The eMBMS technology is dramatically improved in such aspects as a logical architecture, a transmission manner, and a channel structure, and can support a broader bandwidth and provide better experience for a user.
The eMBMS technology uses a point-to-multipoint transmission manner of a File Delivery over Unidirectional Transport (FLUTE) protocol defined by the Internet Engineering Task Force. By using the point-to-multipoint transmission manner of the FLUTE protocol, content that needs to be transmitted is converted to multiple FLUTE files, each file is processed in a particular manner and encapsulated into a FLUTE packet during transmission, and the FLUTE packet is transmitted to multiple receive ends by means of the Internet. Within a specified time interval, a service of transmitting MBMS user data on a FLUTE channel by means of the FLUTE communication protocol may be referred to as a FLUTE session. Files corresponding to data of a same service are sent to multiple receive ends by means of only one FLUTE session. If data is lost or damaged in a transmission process of the FLUTE packet, user equipment (UE) on the receive end may request, by using a uniform resource identifier (URI) of the file, a file repair server to repair data.
As the eMBMS technology develops, a multi-FLUTE-session feature is proposed in the 3GPP R12 standards, that is, data of a same service that the UE is concerned with/is interested in may be transmitted to the user in multiple FLUTE sessions, and the user may freely select to receive a FLUTE packet corresponding to the service in whichever FLUTE session. However, for the problem that data is lost or damaged in the transmission process of the FLUTE packet, a solution provided in the prior art is effective only when a same service can be sent to the receive end by using only one FLUTE session, and if data is lost or damaged under the multi-FLUTE-session feature, data cannot be repaired.